


Freedom

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes to spring Remus from the Dangerous Creatures Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Sirius scaled the wall with the proficiency of a drunk elephant, but he made it over. He had not been prepared for what he would find, though. Cardboard boxes and wooden palates nailed together: the Dangerous Creatures Camp was not the prison he had imagined. How could he possibly find Remus amidst this bulk of humanity?

Sirius’s question was answered for him. It was nearly three in the morning, and while most shacks were dark, one nearby was lit. Sirius crept towards the light.

Peaking inside, Sirius saw Remus Lupin reading a book by the light of a candle.

“Remus,” Sirius hissed.

Remus dropped his book, which fell on the candle and caught fire. Sirius’s wand was out in an instant, dousing the flames.

“What are you doing here?” Remus whispered into the darkness.

“Springing you.”

“I belong here,” Remus protested. Sirius knew that Remus believed it.

“You don’t,” Sirius answered.

“I d--” Before Remus could finish his dissent, Sirius shut him up with a kiss firmly placed to the lips.

“Come with me,” Sirius begged. “Come with me and we’ll be together always.”

“Sirius...” Remus sounded long-suffering and frustrated.

Sirius silenced Remus with another kiss, and Remus leaned in this time. Sirius had found his lover inside of this self-pitying man.

“I need you,” Sirius whispered, moving further into Remus’s personal space, pressing their bodies together.

Sirius felt the moment that the tension in Remus gave way, that the fight left his body. “Are we going over the wall?”


End file.
